


[Podfic] In All My Dreams I Drown

by GildedMarble (ouro_boros)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Pirates of the Caribbean AU, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, calypso!bill, davy jones!stanford, tags and description from original fic, thank u tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouro_boros/pseuds/GildedMarble
Summary: A POC!AU one-shot with Bill and Stanford, as Calypso and Davy Jones. Stanford is in love with the sea. Literally.A podfic of SandyQuinn's "In All My Dreams I Drown."
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Ford Pines, Bill Cipher/The Author | Original Stanford Pines
Kudos: 2





	1. Background Music

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In All My Dreams I Drown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478643) by [SandyQuinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyQuinn/pseuds/SandyQuinn). 



> This podfic includes background music and ambient sounds to help differentiate scenes. If this will interfere with your enjoyment, there is a version without it in chapter two.
> 
> If you enjoy this podfic, don't forget to head over to the original and give it some love!
> 
> The music at the beginning and end is "Lovely things beneath the ocean" by Bisou de l'enfant sauvage! If you liked it, you can listen to the whole song [here.](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Bisou_de_lenfant_sauvage_1232/Unfollow_your_dreams_Fall_in_love/Bisou_de_lenfant_sauvage_-_Unfollow_your_dreams_Fall_in_love_-_06_Lovely_things_beneath_the_ocean)
> 
> [You can find me at oury-boros on Tumblr!](https://oury-boros.tumblr.com/)

The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on mediafire here:  
<http://www.mediafire.com/file/0o3w884afyjussb/In_All_My_Dreams_I_Drown.mp3/file>

The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on Google Drive here:  
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/18x3W0trmkJ6VtlysJZziRzuduAWAbRoG/view?usp=sharing>

Streaming (it may take a moment to load):  



	2. No Background Music

The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on mediafire here:  
<http://www.mediafire.com/file/zp0scfermf8wdjw/In_All_My_Dreams_I_Drown_no_BG.mp3/file>

The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on Google Drive here:  
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1H8l1cdqjfG7z34iqaG3Yli8ycbeSSOtT/view?usp=sharing>

Streaming (it may take a moment to load):  


**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I recorded this fic on my phone years ago, just so I could listen to it in school. It feels unbelievably good to give it the recording it deserves! I think high school sophomore me would love it.


End file.
